


像鸟一样飞往你的国

by Wnn



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 小三
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn
Summary: 致爱丽丝
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟
Kudos: 7





	像鸟一样飞往你的国

楼下爆发了一阵堵车的汽笛。

太阳刚刚出来，天色乍开，半夜掉了被子孔肖吟也不知道，身边两个枕头都不规矩的歪在床边，她皱着眉用手肘按压脖子，酸痛。

醒得竟然算早，上班规律久了成习惯，她看了眼手机才八点多，今天周六啊。

接下来怎么度过呢，好像也找不到什么事情做。

微信通知了一条，接着第二条。

孔肖吟不用打开就知道是谁。

「以后不要喝酒了。」

「待会儿让助理给你送早饭，醒了就开门看看，她等不到你就放门口牛奶箱上的。」

还真是体贴。

孔肖吟摸了摸额头，着凉了吗，感觉昏沉得厉害，她慢悠悠拉长了输入每个字的时间。

「谢谢。」

之后再无交流。

昨晚张语格在这里过夜了。

算上进门到她一般离开的时间，晚上八点至七点，一共十一个小时，枕头上留下了浅淡的香水味。

不是孔肖吟爱闻的款，她送张语格的那种基本上没有被收礼者使用。

不大气。

张语格的香水需要能够出入许多重要的场合，比如公司股东会议，外商谈判，狗屁慈善晚会。  
柠檬味太重有种廉价熏香的感觉。

从卧室出来，孔肖吟随手拿了件睡衣搭上，明明是七月的天气，光脚下地还是凉得心惊。

空调没关，客厅的也没关。怪不得，孔肖吟找了半天遥控器，不知道扔在哪里了，本着两个人那时候的状态，进门就接吻，窝在沙发上两分钟，遥控器呢？一点印象也没有啊。孔肖吟拍打后颈，立柜空调的冷风正呼呼的朝她吹来。

拔掉了电线。

打开门是发现牛奶箱上有个餐盒，塑料袋装着，是从张语格公司楼下的粥店打包的吧，她提起来闻了闻，是海鲜口味。

不知道老板怎么会想到配甜口的辣白菜，混合的味道稍微有点奇怪了。

她放进微波炉加热，五分钟后刷牙洗脸完毕，坐在桌子前打开了那盒热气腾腾的粥。

盒子盖上贴着便签：好好吃饭。

是复印体。

虽然看起来像是手写的。

不得不承认，有那么一瞬间还以为是张语格贴的。

哈哈。孔肖吟低头笑了几声，客厅空荡荡的，陈设也简单，电视机都没有，光秃秃的墙伫立在沙发对面，挂着一副一米长宽的仿制画，忘记是哪个画家，但是风格有点莫奈的感觉。  
淡蓝色。

就像一片被裁剪下来的天。

如果没有这些，她很难确认张语格存在过这个房子里，虽然不经常。

热粥没吃两口，早上本来也没什么想吃东西的欲望，上学那会儿放假都是得睡到十二点多才起来，早饭这事儿基本是在梦里解决，亏得上班后把作息调正。

如果要留在上海，孔肖吟想，要留在张语格身边，那就必须找到一个工作，和时代接轨。否则张语格说的那些证券她都不会明白，也接不了几句话，在一起的时间两个人总不能沉默以对，虽然目前大多时候都这样。

偶尔也有听着交通广播里提几句经济形式，她们讨论几句的余地。

今天真是完全没事情做，孔肖吟打开微信想约人出来逛街，但找来找去，以前关系好的两位都各自有忙碌的事情，关系不好的约出来干嘛，给自己找气受吗。

她人缘以前挺好的。

大学时候竞选艺术社团副社长，成功，大家说她长得就很艺术。进去之后她负责慰问每个人表演训练的情绪，疏解压力的第一把好手。那时候的艺术团不是空有其名，每个人都必须拥有一定的技能，会画画的要办过自己私人画展的，会乐器的要精通并且有果上台表演经历的，会唱歌的要过国家声乐二级的，会跳舞的同乐器条件差不多。

整个社团的成立是学校大小晚会的牌面。

孔肖吟只会个钢琴，还是小时候学的，十级不十级的在这里都是小事情，谁也不看你考试资格，要的是技术。

她面试当天弹了一首经典名曲《致爱丽丝》，评委一共四个人，有三个听得想笑，但忍住了。可以理解，这个曲子真的很初级，只有一个人直愣地盯着她。

最后的音符落地。

那个评委问，你改过这个曲子？

孔肖吟点头，加了自己的几段。

评委们恢复了严肃的面孔。

“确认是自己的修改吗？”

孔肖吟大方地笑了笑，“是。”

之后全票通过。

没人能改得了致爱丽丝，那是几乎是给梦中公主的对话，全部音符都围绕着爱与祝福，孔肖吟加了几段警告。她做过公主吗，没有。但她的生活比公主更幸福，富裕的家庭，完全尊重自己的父母，她拥有公主的生活品质但不用承担作为这一角色的责任。

所以她警告爱丽丝：不要睡得太沉，即便梦境美好得像理想国。

之后表演好像也用不上专门的钢琴演奏，就算有也是集体乐器，大家一块儿排练，有更出色的钢琴手，技术比孔肖吟出色得多，她自然而然的退居闲位。

由于经常无所事事，所以在一次集中开会的时候，社长让暗示大家选择她当副社长，平时帮忙处理杂物。

孔肖吟不怎么介意，都行。投票的时候她望着上次那个评委。

是个女生，身材高挑，一眼就能在人群中把她挖掘出来，平时基本不说话，除非必要或者别人问她事情。也不怎么笑，严肃又稍微冷漠的个性。

她盯着这个女生举起了手，之后两人的目光交汇，孔肖吟强行按住想装作没事挪开眼神的冲动，硬是和对方进行了社死对视。

半分钟后，那位女生冲她做了个疑惑的表情。

于是孔肖吟深吸了一口气，笑了起来。

她觉得自己脸都快僵硬了，装乖真不容易。

对方移开了目光。

成为副社长就不能像平时那样开会说说小话，玩玩手机，她得拿着名单清理人数，得帮助社长安排训练场地，得通知社员训练时间并督促他们尽量不要迟到，还得应付各种请假理由，担心训练进度跟不上。

总之孔肖吟累死了。

像老妈子似的。

公主变老妈子谁受得了。

那天她就不干了，本来在外面吃饭，结果临时通知开会，让她带着接下来的活动策划案直奔大会议室，孔肖吟嚼着烤牛肉，面不改色地给社长发了一段娇柔做作的语音：我生病啦，在医院打吊针，今天实在无法到场抱歉哦，策划案已经发你邮箱了，记得查收。

说完同宿舍的几个姐妹毫无顾忌地笑着。

“你真的，太装了吧这个语气。”

“嘤嘤嘤，人家生病了。”

“哎别笑了！我们消音姐不要面子的啊！”

孔肖吟轻轻哼了一声，“还有更装的要不要听。”

“不了不了，待会吃的全吐出来。”

她擦了擦嘴打开手机刷微博，手背突然被按了一下，抬头看见了一个人，脸色不太好，嘴唇没有血色，孔肖吟再低头时发现手背上粘了个输水之后按住血液的纱布贴。

“做戏也要做全套，社长不是喜欢撒娇的那种男生。”张语格说。

孔肖吟还在低头看着自己的手背，纱布贴的中心有一点暗红色血迹。

这人真的生病了？她也来这里吃饭？生病了还吃烤肉？

小两届的孩子都这么不会照顾自己吗。

她想追出去说谢谢，但是腿僵硬得不能动，连同僵硬源头还有心脏，呼吸道。

长达两分钟的静默之后，她感觉血液全部倒流回头顶，像蒸了一次桑拿，又热又晕乎乎的。

张语格。

她从花名册上面把这个名字圈了出来。

社长果然不是简单直男，让孔肖吟把输水那只手拍下来做证明。

小气。

她找了个厕所还真，拍了张发送，社长回了个OK的手势。说起来张语格真是，很了解社长这个人。他俩什么关系？不会吧不会吧，社长一米六几的个头，张语格不会看上他吧。孔肖吟感到一阵心紧。

搓脸，再搓脸。她对着镜子左右观照，我长得总比社长好点吧？

个子也比他高。一点。

虽然没有张语格那么高。

不过张语格这孩子也太高了吧，穿个稍微有点跟的鞋子肯定奔一米八去了。

她为什么不穿呢，平时好像都穿运动鞋。

衣品不是走可爱那挂的。

就，正常小姑娘的样子。

就是脸冷。

之后每次开会点名，孔肖吟都会留意张语格是否到场，念这个名字的时候语速放慢很多，这时候张语格就会抬头，用一种稍微带点疑惑的目光看眼孔肖吟。

到。

孔肖吟脚尖点了点地。

这个习惯维持至今没有改变，一般紧张的时候就会出现，只不过已经很少有让她紧张的机会了。

她打开电脑把最近的财务报表核对了一遍，错得真是意想不到，出纳部门做了个鬼出来，孔肖吟直接打了回去，重做。

作为公司的财务总管，工作之内的事情她对错误没有好脸色。财务出了问题，那就是大问题，动不动就能牵扯刑事责任。

放假都想着工作，我们孔小姐，没救了。

没朋友。

孔肖吟知道原因出在这里。

以前得人缘不差啊，社团表演前她会给大家准备应急药品，表演之后会给大家买奶茶，请客吃饭她包场。

说真的，不是靠有钱就能换得别人的好感，但她有钱又舍得给大家花，花了还不装逼，都是奔着为社团凝聚力着想，奔着大家在长时间的忙碌之余能放松休息着想。

上哪儿找这么个副社长。

多少次社长请吃饭结果生活费都不够了是孔肖吟补贴的。

又有多少次团建集资不够她充当菩萨。

大家都喜欢大方会处事的副社长。

张语格喜欢吗，孔肖吟至今记得那天她送学妹回宿舍，张语格这蠢东西喊她：那谁，爱，爱丽丝。

真好。有够你妈的印象深刻，光记爱丽丝了。

吃饭地点的选择是按投票来，只不过投票结果匪夷所思，不是按照人数最多的选，是按“照顾同学”的标准选。

奶茶也是。

照顾谁呢？张语格你自己心里没点数啊。哪次不是按照你的意向买呢？孔肖吟觉得自己还是太委婉了，有时候得直接点，女同性恋就是别扭，拧巴，看对眼了还得装出没事人一样拿乔，如果都把爱写脸上，不知道多少有情人马上眷属。

她说不出口。

送张语格回宿舍的时候心里打鼓来着，趁着孩子有点醉，说点那种话应该没事儿吧？万一人家也就一般般醉呢？听了个全套明天直接退学，理由是学校有同性恋我怕。

不敢想。孔肖吟把人扶到六楼。腿，呵呵还有什么腿，她就差跪下躺地上瘫痪了。张语格开乱七八糟地找钥匙，找了半天脑子也不对劲，自己坐下来发呆，孔肖吟看得想笑，凑过去问你干啥呢？

“没找到钥匙。”

“那敲门呗。”

“其他三个出去租房子的。”

“啧，你凉了啊宝贝。”

张语格不说话了，孔肖吟帮她翻了一会儿，在包的夹层里面找到一串钥匙，她握在手里没让别人发现。

“真找不到哎，你要不去我那儿睡睡？”嘿嘿。

“不去。”

“那你怎么办？”哦豁。

“就在这里。”

张语格身体逐渐倾斜，靠在我们爱丽丝身上了。孔肖吟深呼吸，好，好极了，今晚睡不着了。  
当然最终还是“努力”帮人家找到钥匙开了门。走之前张语格说谢谢，孔肖吟前脚还没踏进去人家门都关了。

牛逼，要说高冷还是我们张哥强。

孔肖吟自己回了宿舍，真的没睡着。那孩子的头发好软哦，小脸往肩膀一靠就，沉鱼落雁闭月羞花。孔肖吟为自己打气，好歹知道两个成语，是文化人，不然形容那孩子就只能用贼拉够味几个字。

小孩越来越好看。发现这点是毕业之后，人上班了，后来创业，管理自己的公司，什么都按照好的来，衣服不随便，化妆也找到了自己的风格。我们张语格，张总，作为上海的成功人士，已经十分漂亮。

孔肖吟觉得还是以前有趣点。

没做什么，她睡了个回笼觉，直奔下午六点多，也好，啥也不用担心了，吃个晚饭这一天就过去。没什么朋友，她知道自己目前的状态不好。人长期独居会特别寂寞，有时候晚上老害怕，怕什么不知道，就是慌。今天过去她二十七了，一事无成。上海这个地方真是，有无穷无尽的魅力：人多，吵闹，相当无聊。

所以张语格为什么会喜欢这个地方呢，她过得很累。孔肖吟明白自己应该是什么地方出毛病了。自从和张语格有了关系之后，为了每次突然见面的机会，她水掉好多朋友的约，长期下来谁也不找她啦。

应该是走漏了风声，流言蜚语很多。

什么做了老总的小三。

什么原配经常来闹事儿。

什么大学时候那么有钱肯定是早就被包养了。  
不一而足。

孔肖吟成为上海最普通的女员工，她以前弹的那首致爱丽丝消失在无数的账目数字之间。  
老总的小三这么好做哦，孔肖吟不服。张语格从来不知道她的时间规划，想来就来，有时候加班到一半我们孔肖吟也赶回去，得到一分钱了吗？没有。也不图这个，孔肖吟家里的确富裕，对于她在上海上班的消息持有心疼但不阻止的态度，生活费还是每月打过来，是工资的十倍。

孔肖吟的钱无论来自哪里，都是命里头带的，不关张总的事儿。所以她委屈，包养这一说真是虚构。

但小三不是。

张语格大学毕业上两年班就和公司那位赵总结婚了。

实际上孔肖吟真正和张语格发生关系是在人家结婚后，很不道德，但张语格说没什么，结婚就是商业合作，不搞点法律关系我不放心她，她也不放心我。

孔肖吟点头说懂。懂得很，那事成之后我们能结婚吗。

张语格说你做梦呢。

只有爱丽丝才有资格做梦。

而我们小孔只是一个普通得不能再普通的富婆。

今晚张总不过来，孔肖吟点了份外卖吃，平时不做饭，锅碗瓢盆都没有，想吃点家里的东西得看缘分，偶尔能遇到家庭小厨，上海的餐厅做得越来月符合漂泊人士，甚至可以提前预定家乡菜，味道八成像，虽然贵但孔肖吟不差钱。人家没有外卖服务，她想吃得时候也得自己亲自提前三天预定，还得穿点像样的衣服裤子。忒麻烦，孔肖吟心想算了，点个捞饭吃吃就好。

张语格以前想让孔肖吟去自己公司帮忙，孔肖吟拒绝了，因为该公司很多时候的合作对象就是张语格的那个结婚对象赵嘉敏。真晦气。小孔毕竟做了二十多年的富裕公主，忍不下这口气的，她明白自己的斤两，那小赵总要是隔三岔五的来在她面前晃悠，孔肖吟觉得自己除了拥有很多暗杀的机会，别的基本是找罪受。

在其他公司也不好过，事情贼多，孔肖吟是个做事严谨的人，虽然整天笑呵呵的，但心狠起来裁员谁的面子都不给，三年时时间坐上主管的位置没靠家里任何关系，说出去谁不为公主流泪，励志事迹稍加概括感动中国都绰绰有余。

她很累。

这点畜生都明白，张语格不明白。小张总是个事业心极强的女人，要什么东西拼命也得拿到，现在公司有了，小情人养着，生活美满，更何况小情人还听话，随叫随到。

坐阳台上玩手机时朋友发来一张照片，附上文字：我分手了，出来陪。

孔肖吟乐见其成。

「在哪里，我最近无聊死了。」

「【定位】带几包湿巾，免得爷待会儿哭得太狼狈。」

孔肖吟洗了脸，画了妆，穿上最喜欢的高跟鞋踏入了定位中的酒吧。戴萌正趴在玻璃桌上披头散发，周围没有一个人搭讪，这副人不人鬼不鬼的样子谁见了都发怵。孔肖吟坐下后整理桌面，到处都是酒瓶。

“你来了。”戴萌把自己的头从桌子上提起来，俩眼珠子肿得跟鸭蛋似的，也甭用什么湿巾了，去做个按摩消肿来得实在。

“怎么每次分手喝酒，第二天又和好，真心疼酒。”孔肖吟也给自己倒了一杯，和戴萌杯口一砰，干了个一滴不剩。

戴萌扬头眼神飘忽，“你，你当我愿意啊，这他妈的，谈个恋爱怎么就这么难，她要求怎么这么多呢，一会儿说我笨根本理解不了她，一会儿擦吧擦吧眼泪又让我去跟许佳琪在一起，我把房产证都写了她的名字好吧？许佳琪跟吴哲晗早八年度蜜月去了，她为什么事儿这么多呢？”戴萌说着蹭过来靠着孔肖吟，“你好，还是你好，孔肖吟，你真的是我见过最好的女人，不图钱不图名分，爱得太纯粹了，莫寒但凡有你一半儿懂事，不，十分之一我都谢天谢地了。”

孔肖吟给自己又倒了一杯，笑着说，“对啊，我可纯粹了。”

我什么都不在乎，当小三又怎么了，没名分又怎么了，见不得人又怎么了。

张语格都不在乎我在乎什么。

“你们不一样。”孔肖吟拍了拍戴萌的肩膀。

“你们之间没有别人。”

所以分手了能再和好，莫寒吃透了你的心思所以敢撒娇胡闹，你也吃透了她再怎么过分不会拒绝求复合的短信。

你们耗到现在谁也没结婚。

我不一样。

“我想回家了。”孔肖吟说。

“什么？哎我真是搞不懂，莫寒为什么就能这么有恃无恐的，这次我绝对不找她。”戴萌摇着头晕乎乎，眼前的光点晃悠，谁也看不清。

做决定本身就是件很不容易的事情，孔肖吟敢直接说出口就代表早就有这个打算了。还没有和她拥有过一次旅游，太遗憾了。也好在这么多年来谁也没有把关系走得太近，张语格最好的朋友她都不认识，她结婚对象除了个名字什么也不知道。

她光记得和张语格一路走过来的片段。

那时候我们小孔只想在上海转悠几天，这儿有叔家的公司，亲戚把她当个稀罕宝贝招待，她在叔家的公司做了几天无所事事的小秘书，接待完全不重要的客人，平时基本是在办公室吹空调玩手机。她手机屏保是前年大学毕业后回母校作为优秀学姐给下一届毕业生发毕业证书的照片。

照片里面其他人被截除了，只有张语格穿着学士服拿着捧花站在她身边的时刻。

她太紧张，差点给人家发错了毕业证，但小张总打那时候就有容人之量，做大事的风范当下立现，很礼貌的和被发错的同学互换的证书，点儿没埋怨。

以前没有毕业的时候孔肖吟还能到学校转悠，找固定的地方偶尔张语格，之后张语格毕业找工作了，人也不知去向，孔肖吟寻思贸然发消息问这问那也不合适，就这么一年没联系，不知消息。在叔家的公司坐班第八天，她给自己倒咖啡的时候看见一个高挑的人影走过，孔肖吟心头发紧，咖啡杯都不要了，追上去一瞅，哎果然是。

小张总穿着小高跟，淡妆口红西装加身，像精干的白鹤。

孔肖吟脚尖点地。

这孩子长大了。

不等招待人员到位，小孔自诩胆大心细，麻溜过去端茶送水。靠近张语格的时候虽然手抖但没露怯，“请稍等，经理马上就来。”

张语格说谢谢。

眼神交错，之后没认出来我们爱丽丝。

至今都没认出来。

孔肖吟有一次做爱的时候问：你知道我叫什么名字吗？

张语格啃着她的脖子莫名其妙，“你不是叫孔肖吟啊。”

“是啊。”

孔肖吟闭上眼睛，其实爱丽丝也可以，还挺浪漫。

和张语格搭上关系是在合作谈成的酒会上，她坐在张语格对面，俩人都喝得不少，去厕所补妆的时候看到张语格对着镜子抹掉了口红。

“不喜欢这个颜色吗？”孔肖吟不愧是孤胆英雄，搭话完全不虚。

“不喜欢口红。”张语格说。

“不涂的确挺好看的。”

“是吗。”张语格从口袋里夹出一张便签纸，上面写着一串数字，她眉头往孔肖吟这边抬了抬，“你的号码？”

“我以为你不会喝那杯茶。”孔肖吟感觉自己就是站在风口浪尖的壮士。那天她装着小秘书给两人端茶的时候把便签贴在了杯子地下，图个缘分。其实不抱希望的，谁会喝咖啡的时候翻看杯底嘛，用另一只手托底的情况也很少。

那张语格是怎么发现的呢。

那时候她刚谈完一个项目，对面坐着的经理就说，“哎不好意思，我让人帮您换一杯水，这杯子下面粘了纸。”

好家伙。

还好孔肖吟不知道，否则经理的位置只好退位让贤。  
“我为什么不会喝？”张语格走近低头看着孔肖吟，“怎么看也是会喝的概率大吧。”

“那就，”孔肖吟思索，懊恼，激动，兴奋，之后说，“那就说明你有点口渴。”

张语格这辈子都没怎么笑过，她仗着自己身高挺拔尖，默默偷笑了几声。

谁也看不见。

孔肖吟发现自己手机响了，之后又停了。

“存一下，我叫张语格。”

我知道，很早就知道了。

两人出去玩的机会挺小，一般约会都是找个电影院，或者清吧，餐厅之类的吃吃喝喝。张语格在和我们小孔约会第三次就把人办了，速度比火箭还快。

办完事儿后孔肖吟发现了张语格的结婚戒指，就藏在衣服口袋里。张语格一点没掩饰，还十分善解人意地说，“怕你看了不舒服。”

孔肖吟从床上弹起来，“你结婚了？！”

张语格正在穿衣服，耐心的解释，“合作婚姻，她自己有固定对象。”

“那你们结什么婚？”

“生意需要。”

孔肖吟服了。

她理解张语格的决定，想要在上海靠本事混下去是上尖刀山一样的深度。不抓住机会什么也捞不着，有点脑子的都想得明白，形式婚姻罢了。张语格本人都不介意，她还在乎什么。

当小三滋味如何？

怪刺激的。

“我们算是谈恋爱吗？”小孔天真发问。

“当然不啊，我们在法律和道德意义上来说叫做偷情。”小张总礼貌纠正。

戴萌喝得差不多了，孔肖吟自己倒着没停住，一杯酒喝到一半对面坐了个臭男人。

“美女赏脸，让我请你喝一杯？”

“随便。”孔肖吟今晚真的无所畏，男人女人都没意义，是谁也不重要，她今晚是真的不想一个人睡。爱不爱的也抛开吧，真的太孤独了。

孔肖吟这么多年来，一点也不快乐。

堂堂家养爱丽丝怎么能混成这样。

这是不被上帝允许的。

还没喝上几口，那男人的酒被一只发凉的手端开了。孔肖吟抬头，张语格好像换了柠檬味的香水。那瞬间孔肖吟有点恍惚，张语格二话不说把孔肖吟拉了出去，两人坐车上后都冷静了几分钟。

“想结婚了？”张语格首先开口。

孔肖吟啥话也说不出来，因为酒精脑子还有点痴呆。

“想结婚也不能随便找，你知道人家名字家庭公司为人如何吗？半夜还在酒吧的男人能是什么负责人的货色？这种地方下药的手段层出不穷，被强奸了都找不到地方申诉。”张语格一口起说完给自己点了根烟，“想结婚我帮你介绍一个，熟人，人品有保障，香港的公司，最近正在冲世界五百强。”

孔肖吟慢慢地消化这些话，一个字一个字的琢磨，之后打开车门吐了一地酒水。

稍微有点狼狈了哈，我们爱丽丝。

没有公主样儿已经很久了，什么时候结婚都需要别人来介绍了。孔肖吟突然又想起来当时弹奏那首曲子的改编版。不要做梦，不要睡死，不要相信理想国。

爱丽丝人家很争气地在最后回到了现实，没回去的是孔肖吟。

回家的路上谁也没说话，路灯一盏接着一盏，连成长线把上海整个城市的轮廓勾勒在夜空之下。

好的坏的车型都堵在交通要道上走走停停。

司机实在闷得慌就锤喇叭。

孔肖吟实在闷得慌就闭上眼睛睡觉，然后被喇叭吵醒。

张语格今晚没打算做什么，把孔肖吟整理好了自己再上的床。一室一厅的房子，卧室开了一盏小灯。孔肖吟睡在枕头上闻以前的味道，没有柠檬，一点都没有。

不知道混沌到多晚，张语格睡着了。孔肖吟坐起来给捋了把头发，带上手机身份证下床，打开大门时一阵穿堂风吹过来，都七月了还凉意十足。

她脚尖点点地。

穿着棉布睡衣走出了门。

她想起来客厅那副画的名字了。

《像鸟一样飞往你的国》

张语格醒得早，她做了个噩梦脑门儿全是汗，孔肖吟不在床上，很清奇，一般她都得七点多才起，今天又不上班，梦游去了吗。

上了个厕所之后张语格拨打孔肖吟的电话。

无人接听。

之后她收拾自己的衣服去上班。

从这时候开始，孔肖吟再也没有消息，张语格从来没想过对方会这么奇怪的走人，都不打招呼的吗？要结束关系可以啊，至少得说两句话吧。

就差报警了。

张总联系到了戴萌，戴萌说孔肖吟回老家了，不用担心。

其他的半个字都没问出来。

比如：她老家在哪啊？她什么时候回去呢？她怎么回去也不说一声？谁让她回去的？回去度假还是再也不来了？

张总只好每天跑到小屋里翻东西，找到了很多证书也收集了很多信息。孔肖吟的老家是东北的，家里应该挺好，回去不会挨饿。父母合照很温馨，家庭关系也不错。这么些东西只让张语格认识到了一个问题，孔肖吟在这儿真的不如回家。

找到大学毕业证之后她才真的诧异，原来以前是同一所大学吗，而且好像还是同一个社团，无数无法对上脸的熟悉感有了具象化的答案。

“是你自己修改的吗？”

“是。”

《致爱丽丝》

张语格感觉心脏一阵抽痛，要命。同时又很害怕，她感觉到了存于这个房子里特有的可怕。

孤独。

七月十九日，张语格把公司转接给合作伙伴也就是她前夫赵嘉敏，签订转接手续之后她就提上了行李箱，赵嘉敏说吃个散伙饭吧，张语格说来不及，要赶飞机，赵嘉敏好笑，“怎么这么着急，公司都不要了去找什么金山银山呢。”

张语格笑了笑没说话，转身走人，袖子一挥打拼下来的一切心血都交代在今天。

她还有更重要的事情。


End file.
